The Little Love that Couldn't
by Vana Alqua
Summary: Maleficent searches for love in the most unlikely of places... CRACK
1. Episode One

The Little Love that Couldn't

Maleficent was not having a good day. She had to kill two of her best servants for disobeying her and some loser with a keyblade was killing a good deal of the heartless she had worked so hard to gather. Even going out and destroying the occasional pedestrian passing by wouldn't brighten her mood. It was one of the worst days in a while. But it would be getting better.

Lately she had been getting better at using her magic to stalk people. Yes, it did cut down on the amount of calories burned, but she could stand to gain a little weight. She had started to get the art of zooming in on people in large crowds now, and exploring places she had never even been. Maleficent had decided to practice this skill that afternoon, but didn't get to it until later because of the terrible day she had been having.

She quite enjoyed many things she saw, distant dungeons with people being tortured, fires devastating the countryside, but what she would enjoy most she would see tonight.

As she viewed across the worlds, she came across a room full of people in black robes. She would have normally just kept looking, but something, someone, had caught her eye. It was a flash of silver that made Maleficent stop, and she went back to that flash and zoomed in. It was silver hair.

An immediate calm went over her. She found the stress of the day beginning to wane as she looked into that face, the beautifully carved face with frame of silver. Maleficent just watched the man talk, watched him listen, paying no attention to what was said. She just stood in awe, wondering how anything could be that lovely.

Maleficent started listening to what he was saying. He kept going on and on and about some place called "Kingdom Hearts." Not even knowing what it was, she felt a pang of jealousy, barely knowing what had caused it. She heard someone say "Xemnas," and the man looked toward the voice.

"Xemnas," she thought, "must be his name." She just stood there watching for a while, until Pete came in. With a wave of her hand the image went away and she felt suddenly lonely, and they day's stress piled back on her again.

"What!" Maleficent snapped, "Why have you disturbed me in my solitude!" She hated Pete, he was always messing up and needed some slim fast. Badly.

"Well, uhhh, I just wanted to tell you, ummm, that…"

She didn't even bother to listen. She knew right when he walked in he had failed at whatever he was supposed to be doing, which she couldn't remember right now. All she could think about was Xemnas, whom she didn't even know. She had to know him. She knew right then it would consume her until they met. That was all she would be able to think about.

Finally Pete left the room and Maleficent was alone again. She waved her hand and the image appeared again, but this time with some little boy picking his nose. She whispered, "Xemnas," and he appeared again. He was alone now, just sitting there thinking. Maleficent couldn't help but notice how intelligent he looked and could only imagine what kind of ideas were going though his head, what kind of plans he could be making. _Certainly none with me_, she thought, _he doesn't even know of me… yet_.

But the more she thought about it, the more she realized that it could never be. She knew the black robe he wore was that of Organization XIII. She could tell by the look on his face, the way everyone had talked to him, that he was very high up, possibly even the leader. In order to reach her goal, she would have to ignore her feelings. The two would conflict, and possibly lead to some bad decision making on her part, which Maleficent knew she couldn't afford. She would have to be content just watching him.

The End


	2. Episode Two

AN: In part that talks about the geometric sequence, the parts in parentheses are supposed to be subscripted, it just didn't show up here. I also want to say thanks to all that have reviewed!

Episode Two: The Realization

Again, Maleficent awoke before dawn. She had been getting less and less sleep. All she could think about was Xemnas and his beautiful face. Every waking hour alone she spent watching him, hence the reduction of sleeping hours. When she was plotting with others she thought of him, when she was alone she watched him, and when she was asleep she dreamt of him. Xemnas was beginning to fill her life.

Not that she had forgotten about her original plans, she tried to convince herself. Maleficent still kept her goals in perspective. Although Xemnas was starting to seem more appealing than a nice roomy castle… No. The Organization was a menace and had to be gotten rid of, they would just get in the way. And that included Xemnas.

_Did it have to?_ Maleficent wondered as she rose from her bed. Reflexively, she whispered Xemnas's name began to watch. Could she possible harm that sweet face, those endless pools of amber, that shining silver hair?

As she watched his chest rise and fall in his slumber, she couldn't help but smile. He had been awakening earlier too, but she loved to watch him sleep. This contributed to her waking up earlier too, as his sleep had become proportionally shorter as hers did. Much like a geometric sequence, Xemnas being a(n-1) and her being a(n). Seeing his eyelids closed softly over his eyes, his face completely relaxed and peaceful, all she wanted to do was place her lips on his…

Then Pete walked in. She tore her eyes from Xemnas and with a wave of her hand the image was gone. Maleficent couldn't hide the look of anger, annoyance, and disappointment in her eyes.

"What do you want?" she snapped impatiently. She had broken out of her trance and was now very cranky.

"Well, uhh… I just thought I'd let you know… I was looking at real estate online and I found a pretty nice castle for a very reasonable price." Pete told her.

"You fool! We're not going to _buy_ a castle! We're going to take one over! One has to earn what one gets, or else it means nothing to you! One has to work for one's desires!" That's when a revelation hit her. She desired Xemnas, she had known that. But, she had only just realized, if she worked hard enough, possibly, Maleficent could get what she desired.

"… but I guess you're right, buying wouldn't really work," Pete answered, jolting Maleficent out of her reflective daze.

"Of course I'm right, you imbecile. Now go, leave me in peace to plot," she replied quickly.

Yes, Maleficent was going to plot, but not what Pete thought she would be plotting about. Though, first she caught the last few minutes of Xemnas's slumber. As he began to yawn, making her heart melt, she turned her mind to how they could be together.

Various plans and such raced through her head, but none of them seemed to end how she wanted them to, with her, Xemnas, and a big shiny castle to call their own. She got close at one point, but involved Pete in a Speedo, and even though she wouldn't be there to witness it herself, she would not wish that sight on anyone, including her enemies. The biggest problem was time. Even if he experienced love at first sight as she did, there wouldn't be enough of it to fulfill any certainly successful plans.

Her thoughts started to drift from how they could be together and started to imagine what life would be like if they could be together. She could only imagine what it would be like, staring into _his_ eyes, not just an image of his eyes. She thought of waking up every day to see him, brushing her fingers through his hair, ordering people to make breakfast for him…

It would be a beautiful life, if only it were possible. She continued watching him as he showered and got ready for the day. Maleficent knew she should probably give him some privacy, but she couldn't tear her eyes away from such a beautiful sight. And as he was working at his desk and his hair fell forward into his face, Maleficent felt her hand reach out to push his hair back, only to realize it was only an image, one she could not help, comfort, or touch. How she longed to reach out and touch that smooth skin…

There was one thing she knew for certain. She had to be with Xemnas, it was the only way Maleficent knew she could be truly happy. There was no castle with all the heartless to do her bidding to compare. Everything seemed nothing next to Xemnas.


	3. Episode Three

Episode Three: A Walk in the Forest

The sun was shining through the emerald green trees that day. Maleficent had decided to take a walk. She needed time to be out. Time to think. There were too many interruptions in the small abandoned house she was currently residing in. It was too small and everything was too close. It was days like these that reminded her of how much she needed that new castle.

Earlier that day, she had just been sitting there, watching Xemnas, when she heard Pete walk in the door. Normally he was out getting new heartless, but every once in a while he came back for longer periods of time than necessary. He would just walk around stomping and every once in a while come over and bother her by talking about nothing she quite cared about. Maleficent had to admit that sometimes he did have some useful information, but it would always be buried under useless babble of nothing in particular.

But today was different. When he walked in he stomped around a bit more than normal and he talked a bit more than normal. But that wasn't the weird part. He asked her questions. Not the type of questions with obvious answers that he normally asked, but questions that seemed to be asking for more personal information. Of course these were disguised, more cleverly than Maleficent thought was possible for Pete, but she was pretty sure she gave more information on what she liked and what her pet peeves were than anything he could ever find useful.

The other unnerving thing about Pete that day was his physical appearance. He looked like he had bathed within the past two weeks, which was unusual for him. He also looked like he had lost some weight and he had looked in the mirror after he got dressed that morning. He was more… put together than he normally was. At first Maleficent was glad to see him cleaner, as his usual disheveled appearance annoyed her very much. But then she began to think about what it could mean. And she did _not_ want him pursuing her.

So she did the only thing she could think of: she went outside. She realized that she had not been outside for weeks. Maleficent had been so caught up in watching Xemnas and getting done all the work that needed to be done, that she hadn't left the tiny house. Which is probably why she felt so at ease when she went outside. It gave her a chance to clear her head, and maybe think more easily than she had in a while.

Maleficent hadn't given up on thinking of a plan to get Xemnas and her together. Now that she was outside in the fresh air, she felt that she was closer than ever before to think of a successful plan. She now knew for sure that she would have to meet Xemnas a few times in private before they could be together. She knew it was the only sure way, even if he experienced love at first sight as she had. Maleficent knew also that all she had to do was figure out a time and place for the first meeting, and the others would be downhill from there. It was just a matter of getting Xemnas alone for enough time. That was the difficult part she was stuck on. She could see when Xemnas was alone, but she could not see into the future to see how long it would be that way.

So she walked on in the forest, thinking about Xemnas. For once in her life, Maleficent was feeling so calm that she didn't feel the urge to instantly zap any little fuzzy creature that crossed her path. She actually even named a few. Like this ragged little squirrel that she took pity on named "Pestilence". When she thought about Xemnas and their being together, it was as if nothing could go wrong for her.

And that was when she smelled it. Fire!

At first the smell excited here, but then she remembered that the abandoned house she was living in was a flammable house. Maleficent went as fast as she could to her temporary residence.

She almost went right past it. Maleficent's abandoned house was burned to the ground. As she approached the rubble, Pete ran, well, as well as he could, to the former house, looking as disheveled as he usually did, and not as he had this morning. A sigh of relief rippled through the panic and fear she felt looking at her previous living place. At least she didn't have to worry about that problem.

"Maleficent! The house! It just burned down!" Pete yelled, aghast.

"Do you think I cannot see that for myself!? You idiot! What happened!? I leave you alone in this house for a few hours and look what happens!" Maleficent screeched, furious.

"What're you talking about?" Pete asked, confused.

"ERGH!" was all Maleficent could verbalize, and she stomped away. Another thing she had to worry about. Another thing she had to handle before she could be with Xemnas.

Maleficent needed somewhere to live. Somewhere to shelter her, somewhere she could plot, and somewhere she could watch Xemnas without being rained on.

She stalked on into the forest and found some cover where she could spend the night. Her first night as a homeless person. Maleficent began to watch Xemnas, hoping it would make her feel better about the situation.

As she saw him laying in bed, eyes closing and falling asleep, she felt her own eyes getting a bit droopy. "Goodnight, Xemmy… let's hope tomorrow is better…" she whispered as she fell into a light slumber.


	4. Episode Four

Episode Four: The Cottage and the Dream

Maleficent awoke that morning with little optimism. Watching Xemnas, she tried to think about how she could find another place to stay. She couldn't stay in the forest forever, eventually it would get cold, or it would rain, or precipitate in some other way. Despite her dreary situation, she still couldn't help but smile when she saw Xemnas awaken, stretch, and yawn. He was the only thing keeping her from succumbing of unhappiness.

She decided that the best thing to do was to just get up and start walking. Eventually she'd see something that would give her an idea or she'd just find a place to stay. Who knows, maybe she'll get lucky and find an abandoned house right here in the forest. But the way things were going, it didn't seem likely. Maleficent seemed to have run out of luck.

That was when a friend she hadn't seen in a long time appeared. It was that crow, cawing up a storm.

"What is it, my pet?" Maleficent asked, tiresomely. If the bird didn't shut up soon, it would become breakfast. It was starting to annoy her.

The crow seemed to want Maleficent to follow it, so she did. She followed it deeper and deeper into the forest. When it seemed she'd been walking for hours, she couldn't even tell whether it was noon yet, as she could not see the sun through the trees. Despite this, she kept following the bird. For hours they walked, and the crow kept cawing, beckoning. They seemed to be going in circles, and Maleficent thought she could hear some strange noises to her right. Now they were on the left. But Maleficent was too apathetic to be scared. She just kept following the bird.

It was about this time that she started to get hungry. But if she stopped, the crow would just start cawing more, and Maleficent already had a headache. She looked up, and she thought she noticed the trees getting a bit thinner, and the area a bit lighter. That was when the crow took a sudden sharp turn to the left.

There, at the end of a short path, was the most adorable cottage Maleficent had ever seen. She walked up to it in awe. As she opened the small, white, gate it made little creaky sound and she could smell the scent of flowers freshly bloomed. She walked up to the door and turned the knob. It was unlocked, so she opened the door and proceeded on in.

She could tell the place had been uninhabited for a long time, but it was clear that during the time it was inhabited, it was well taken care of. There was probably about two millimeters of dust on every surface, but other than that it was quite clean. It had only three rooms, a small bedroom, a kitchen and eating area, and a general area with a couch and some bookshelves, but it was good enough for Maleficent. And, strangely enough, there was a sign that said "Castle, Sweet Castle" on the wall.

It wasn't really late, but Maleficent was exhausted from a full day of walking. As soon as she saw the small bed in the back room, she fell onto it and into a deep sleep. And Maleficent dreamed…

Maleficent was in the kitchen of this new cottage, cooking something on the stove. It smelled wonderful, and she added a bit of this and a pinch more of that. Then she stirred the contents of the pot for a time. She put the spoon down on the spoon rest, and walked out the door into the backyard.

"Don't eat the flowers, dear; you'll give yourself a stomachache like last time!" She shouted out into the yard.

"Ok, mommy, don't worry!" called a voice from the distance.

Maleficent shook her head and walked back inside. She began stirring again, when she heard a door open and then close. Then footsteps.

"Home so soon, Xemmy?" Maleficent said as she turned around, and the door to the kitchen opened. Her heart started to beat faster, as there, standing in the doorway, was Xemnas.

He walked over and pulled her into a warm embrace. "I wanted to see you," he whispered in her ear. Then, placing his lips on hers…

Maleficent woke up. She wished the dream had continued, but that's the way dreams were. One always wakes up at the best part.

After that, she had to watch Xemnas. He was still sleeping, and she watched his chest rise and fall so peacefully. As she watched him, she thought about the dream. She wished it had never ended; it seemed like the perfect life, although she wasn't sure what she thought about children. Maleficent just couldn't see herself as the motherly type, but if Xemnas wanted children, she didn't think she could say no to that beautiful face…

Other than that, the dream was perfect. She and Xemnas living together in a cozy little cottage, this one to be exact, making him dinner… She didn't even mind that they didn't live in a castle. Well, the cottage did say "Castle, Sweet Castle" on the wall. Maleficent knew it would be perfect for the two of them. Even if it could never work out, she could still dream.

It had to work out. Maleficent knew how pathetic it was, but she felt as if she would rather die than live without Xemnas. She had no idea how he got that important to her, but he did. And Maleficent needed him more than ever.


End file.
